


A Kiss For Thanks

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Excerpt:  “Just give us a kiss and call it even,” Ron said quietly.“What’s that?” Harry asked, his eyes gone wide.





	A Kiss For Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Dream_wia_Dream. Thanks to LadyTonks for the beta help.  


* * *

 

~^~

 

Two days ago they had done it together. With Ron at his back, as he had always been: they won their final battle.

 

After interviews by the Ministry, the Order and family members, they were finally allowed to rest and recuperate. Tom the barman had put them up in the best suite at the Leaky Cauldron.

 

Harry and Ron had slept through a night without worry. Even if it had been strange to be in a room alone, after so many months of kipping next to each other.

 

Harry showered first the next morning, not noticing when Ron had shuffled in to take a pee.

 

While he toweled dry, Ron passed behind him to the shower.

 

“Mornin’ ‘arry,” he mumbled, giving the back of Harry’s head a gentle shove. 

 

“Hey,” Harry said, trying not to smile merely because he was near Ron again. 

 

“ _Smellgood_.” 

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, pausing in his drying.

 

“Nothin’,” he slurred into his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head.

 

Standing at the sink to shave, Harry watched the reflection in the mirror as Ron stripped down behind him. 

 

He had managed to sneak a peek at Ron’s firm arse nearly every morning over the past year. It was uncanny the way that had always worked out. He would almost think Ron planned it that way.  …But, he couldn’t have.

 

The minutes passed quietly, both of their minds were still full of memories: of all they had been through, of the people they’d lost, and of each other. The new day was to be filled with more interviews and questions.

 

Harry cleaned his teeth while Ron got out and secured a towel around his waist.

 

Harry pulled on a clean pair of pants and he turned and leaned against the counter to watch Ron have his turn at the sink. 

 

_Such a sexy back_ , he thought, as Ron leaned over the sink to rinse his mouth. Harry admired the lines of definition in his shoulders, and along his spine. From this vantage point, Harry’s favorite view would have to be the two dimples just inside his hipbones, above the swell of his creamy arse. That was where the freckles became sparse and the skin shown white.

 

He supposed that maybe he ought not notice that about his best mate’s arse, but Harry had long since given up on trying to deny how much he admired Ron’s body. He only tried to hide it.

 

“You doing okay?” Ron asked, pausing to rinse his razor before beginning on the other cheek.

 

“Yeah, just thinking is all.”

 

Ron just hummed and nodded.

 

Harry watched Ron finish shaving. He wasn’t _only_ thinking about the way Ron’s sharp hip bones jutted out above his towel, or how his entire arm flexed lean muscles as he bent and straightened again. 

 

He was also thinking about how much Ron meant to him.

 

“You’ve done so much for me,” Harry said simply. “You didn’t have to come with me, but you stuck it out anyway.”

 

“What? You think I’d let you go off and get killed without me?” Ron grinned. “Not a chance.”

 

“I don’t think there’s any way I can ever repay you.” 

 

“No need. It’s just what mates do, isn’t it?”

 

Harry sighed, glad that conversation gave him a legitimate reason to keep his eyes on Ron. Casually watching him shave. The smoothness of the skin down his neck and across his collarbone that was just begging to licked.

 

“Really though. I don’t dunno how, but I’ll find a way to thank you, Ron.”

 

He shrugged and smiled at his reflection as he towel dried his now smooth face.

 

“ _Just give us a kiss and call it even_ ,” Ron said quietly.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, his eyes gone wide.

 

Ron chucked. “It’s nothing. Just something my mum always said to my dad, whenever he thanked her for packing his lunch or something.”

 

Ron combed his hair by way of running his fingers through it, and his ears shown the slightest bit red.

 

Harry lost all ration and reason, and acted on impulse; something that had nearly got him killed many times.

 

He stepped forward and stretched up and kissed Ron right in the middle of his cheek.

 

Then he quickly jumped back to his place against the counter and stared at his own feet. 

 

Ron had taken a deep breath and held his hand over the place that Harry’s lips had touched.

 

Harry’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe after all this time he’d gone and done it, on a lark. He risked everything just to kiss Ron’s cheek!

 

He darted his eyes from the ground to take quick glances up at Ron, wondering if he was about to get a swift right hook to the nose. He was only seconds away from losing his best friend and having his heart broken, he just knew it. Harry tensed, and closed his eyes, waiting for it happen.

 

“You did it,” Ron said, his expression vague.

 

“I did,” Harry admitted guiltily.

 

“I didn’t think you’d really do it.”

 

“Oh God, Ron, I’m, I’m so-”

 

“I don’t think _one_ is enough, Harry.”

 

Harry swallowed, and if he hadn’t been leaning on the counter behind him, he might have fallen flat. “What?”

 

“ _Thanks_ for all I’ve done. …  I don’t think _one_ kiss is enough.” 

 

Harry’s stomach did a Wronski Feint and he hadn’t moved an inch. Just as it was in Quidditch, it was an exhilarating feeling. 

 

Ron looked sideways and their eyes met. He blushed and looked forward again, but his eyes sparkled and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

Harry bit his lip hard and couldn’t believe his luck. He stood up, and took slow deliberate steps towards the lean, hard, towel-clad body of his best mate. He raised himself up on his toes, just an inch, and ghosted a breath over Ron’s cheek before pressing forward with a kiss. He held his lips in place, closed his eyes and breathed in Ron’s fresh scent before pulling away.

 

This time Harry didn’t back away, but stood only a breathing space away from Ron’s shoulder, _not_ touching, even while every cell in him was screaming; _touch him_.

 

Ron faced him.

 

“Do it again,” he whispered.

 

Harry could barely hear him over the roar in his ears, but he leaned up and Ron turned his head so that he could kiss his cheek again. His skin was warm and soft and when he pulled back, Ron turned his head so that Harry could kiss the other side. Which he did. 

 

“Okay?” Harry asked.

 

“Very okay, Harry.” He nodded, and the tiny scar on the corner of his lip was lost in the crease of his lop-sided grin.

 Ron looked just as scared and surprised and excited as Harry felt. Even better, he looked _happy._

Harry gently laid his hands on Ron’s waist, seeking permission for every move with his eyes. He took a moment to enjoy the thrill of having his fingertips on this slender waist, stroking his thumbs over those hipbones. Then, oh so slowly, moved in towards those inviting pink lips. 

 

_Ron’s lips_. The bottom one was slightly fuller than the top, and Harry followed his instinct to tug it gently and stroke his tongue over it. _So good._ Ron reciprocated the teasing motion, with tiny open mouthed kisses over Harry’s lips.

 

Harry let out an embarrassing whimper when Ron sucked on his tongue but Ron purred a comforting moan in response. 

 

Even better than the tender kisses, if it was _possible_ that anything could get better than this, was that Ron put his hands on him. Splaying his fingers, Ron pressed his palms against Harry’s naked back and slowly slid them up his spine, pulling Harry in closer.

 

Harry let his hands slide slowly along Ron’s waist to wrap around him. Their bare stomachs and chests touched while their kiss opened deeper. The terry towel and cotton pants couldn’t conceal the burgeoning hardness that was growing between them, _both_ of them.

  

Ron’s deep kiss broke from Harry’s lips, only to extend to the corner of his mouth. His hands slid up Harry’s back and into his damp hair.  

 

Harry arched his head back, letting Ron cradle it in his large hands as he kissed along the underside of Harry’s jaw.

 

“Uhh.” Harry tried to speak, but his voice was lost in another open-mouthed moan as the heat of Ron’s tongue on his neck made his nipples hard. 

 

“Mmm?” Ron returned an acknowledging groan.

 

“Ah … should we, talk? Uh … make sure, that this is?” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and all words left him as Ron sucked on the hollow of his collarbone.

 

“All right,” Ron finally said, supporting Harry’s back with one hand and head with the other and he leaned Harry back to kiss along his shoulder. “Do you want me to keep doing this?”

 

“Hell, yes.”

 

“Are you as hard as I am?” 

 

“ _Yes._ ” Harry pressed his straining erection against Ron’s.

 

Pulling Harry’s torso upright, Ron thrust back against him forcefully He dragged his teeth over Harry’s earlobe.

 

“We can still be friends after fucking?” 

 

Harry opened his eyes and gasped at Ron’s words. He wasn’t cursing, or telling a joke, he was talking about them, together, _fucking_.

 

Ron paused his rain of kisses and nips to meet Harry’s eyes. He blushed slightly and glanced at Harry’s lips. He gave Harry a quick kiss with a small unapologetic smile, before looking at him again.

 

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Ron asked.

 

Harry nodded and accepted Ron’s mouth to his again before another worrisome thought jarred him. He pulled away from Ron.

 

“You too, yeah? Not just because it’s what _I_ want. …You, want?”

 

Ron tugged at the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor. Then he pulled Harry back close, trapping his standing cock between then. 

 

“I want,” Ron said.

 

The battery of rough, wet kisses continued as Ron slid his hand into the back of Harry’s pants. Harry felt another pang of desperate need coil through him as Ron kneaded and squeezed his arse. 

 

Harry had been groped on occasion. He’d felt the dainty fingers of a witch pinch his bum, but that had left him feeling odd and discontent. Right now he was thrilled by the pleasure that having Ron’s hands cup his arse cheeks, squeezing possessively, nearly lifting him off the ground. He’d never felt like this way before: keen, confident, and _sexy_?

 

Ron pushed down on his boxers. He was getting naked for Ron! But he didn’t have time to dwell or get shy. Ron wrapped his arm around Harry’s back and pulled him close again.

 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Ron whispered.

 

Their cocks rubbed together and before they could lose contact Ron had taken them both in hand. Ron curled his fingers around the top of his shaft as he stroked them together, while Ron’s cock rocked pressed against the underside. 

 

“We’re still in the loo,” Harry feebly protested.

 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, and he didn’t seem bothered by their location.

 

“’kay.”

 

Harry wanted to do more, but all he _could_ do was _feel_ this, as he clung to Ron’s shoulders. After months of yearning for his ginger-colored lion, fantasizing about being wrapped in his long arms, Harry couldn’t contain the intensity of this moment. Both their bodies were hard, and hot, and Ron grunted in his ear. Harry’s cock swelled and he tightened his embrace around Ron as his knees went weak and he came, spilling over Ron’s hand. 

 

He rested his forehead on Ron’s chest, panting as he looked down; his seed was dripping through Ron’s copper thatch of curls.

 

Releasing Harry, Ron gripped his own cock just below the head and jerked furiously. He was simply gorgeous as he wanked. The tendons in his arm jumping in rapid motion, the square muscles in stomach were perfectly defined and a quiet moan stuttered past his parted lips. 

 

Harry caressed Ron’s chest with his face, and stuck out his tongue, licking over his tightened nipple. 

 

“Ah!” Ron grunted, suddenly grasping the back of Harry’s head and holding his mouth in place. Harry opened his mouth and sucked on the tender nub. Ron immediately arched, and warm stripes of moisture splattered Harry’s belly as Ron came.  

 

They both shuddered as the quiet in the room became thick with only the sound of their heavy breathing. 

 

Harry pressed his cheek against the curve of Ron’s pectoral muscle, slowly nuzzling his face as close as he could. The only thing that made this better was that Ron began placing kisses in hair along the top of his head, and rubbing his fingertips over Harry’s shoulder. 

 

So much tender affection issued from his large, protective friend that it made his heart ache. Harry looked up at Ron, wondering if he would see any change in the blue eyes that looked back at him. And he did see a change, Ron looked as happy as he was.

 

Harry stretched up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

~^~

 


End file.
